dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Gonzo Lee
Personality Perhaps one of the biggest chaos-freaks there is. He is loud, wild, and carefree as they come. He loves women, he loves booze, and he especially loves pizza! Very rarely does he talk in a serious manner, he prefers to joke and play like a highschooler. There is, of course, a flipside to his fun-loving nature. Whenever someone says anything that's a "downer" or a "lamer" he reacts rather strongly, even violently. He will make a scene, and make it loud. He has been known to crash an entire bar because someone commented that he was acting like a child. The only parental figure he has is his first mate, with whom he considers somewhat of a big sister. Miji is one of the only people that can calm him down and bring him to a neutral state, usually a total bummer on his radical buzz. Description Lee has long, blond hair, with golden eyes and is rather short. If he were to take off his shirt, there would be no sign of fat, as he is very muscular but in a thin way. He has a very large dragon and fire tattoo on his back. He wears all black all the time. Normally, he has a long sleeved jacket on along with black gloves, sometimes fingerless gloves. Very rarely does it have a logo on it, but he does love the Villain Love label shirts. History Gonzo Lee was born in Warren Island, or so he claims. Nothing much is known about Lee's past, as he somehow managed to erase his entire previous record beyond 9 years ago. He made his big move when he was 16 years old. He managed to completely destroy a marine base on Warren Island and was chased off the island by an entire crew of marine infantry. Since then, he found that he could not have as much fun as he wanted without his own group of comrades. It wasn't until after he ate the Ninja Ninja Devil Fruit that he decided to start selling his services of killing men for money. Over-time, he decided that he truly hated the Government, and started to destroy their very expensive property for both money and joy. After several horrible, and outrightly terrorist deeds against the government, he disappeared when the bounty on his head became gigantic. It was at this time that he became that he was given the made-up identity of Ricky Muro, and joined the Red Dog Bounty Hunters. Though, he found them to be subpar to his own taste, and waved them off as weaklings. He gained a new bounty under his new guise, and after he met Rinji, he more or less made his own way into the Tiger-Stripe Pirates for a long period of time. However, this was all a great ruse. He was actually employed by Jossu Mikana to lead the Tiger-Stripe Pirates to the island of Fringe. After this, he was found out by one of the White Blade Pirates, and his identity revealed. After this, he was locked in a very heated battle with his former crew mate, Runagai Chio. After Gonzo Lee's defeat, though, he truly felt humbled. It was at this time that he felt that he made a grave mistake. After helping his former crew members to defeat the White-Face Pirates that he belonged to, he attempted to right the horrible wrong he had committed. He was seriously considered as both a traitor, but also as a great help through a horrible situation. It was Miko Nikk that finally made the decision to keep him as a crew member, and he reattained his position as the Gunner of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. Major Battles Gonzo Lee vs Runagai Chio Gonzo Lee vs KAR Category:Pirate Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates Category:Rinji79 Story Category:One Piece Character